A Summer Of Surprises
by ImmuneToSanity
Summary: After the ghost riders were dealt with Scott and his pack decided that that summer was going to be spent together, enjoying their time before college. But when Thomas and his friends arrive to Beacon Hills the summer turns into a fight for survival.
1. Introduction

After Scott and his pack defeated the ghost riders, they released all of the forgotten and along with them came Skye. She was Scott's sister. She had been forgotten a couple of months after Scott had been bitten. The memories that came back with her proved to be trustworthy.

Then when school ended, the pack decided that that summer was going to be spent together: No monster fighting, no mystery solving and no supernatural. All summer. But of course, luck is never in their favour.

Scott's P.O.V

The thing with bad guys is that you never know what you're gonna get. After everything that I've been through I've learned one thing: Trust is earned. That's why when the new kids came into town we immediately had our doubts. But then again we couldn't spy on them either so, we kept our distance. Until that day. We were at the high school, waiting for Skye's transfer exam to start.

"You guys really didn't have to come here" Skye said, as we all sat down in the abandoned lunch room.

"Yeah we did. Who's gonna make you nervous otherwise?" Scott said jokingly, glancing over at Lydia.

"That is so not true! I just think that she should be ... Ready because-" Lydia started in her defence, as Stiles started giggling at her. She turned to him.

"What are you laughing at, Stilinski?" She asked with a hint of rage in her voice.

"You're doing it again Lydia." Malia replied joining in with the giggling.

"I am not!" Lydia defended. "Skye tell them it's not true" she continued turning to her friend but instead found that her friends had joined the laughter.

"If it makes you feel any better." Skye started. "The only reason I have a shot at getting a decent grade is because of your help" she said trying to control her laughter.

"Skye McCall?" They all turned to the door. A girl their age with long red hair and piercing brown eyes was standing at the door. "The exam is about to start". Skye stood up and followed her out.

Now it was time to wait.

Skye' P.O.V

"My name's Victoria Jones" The girl said as we approached the exam room.

"I've heard" I replied.

"Have you?" She gave me a weird look.

"You and your friend set a barn on fire. Not exactly discrete if you as me." I explained.

"Oh, yeah. Well it was an accident. Tom and I meant no harm" Victoria said nervously.

"How do you accidentally set a barn on fire?" I asked, as we stepped into the waiting room.

"Well,hay and lit cigarettes don't exactly make a good match" As they stepped into the waiting rooms they found two boys in it. The one who had answered had dark brown and cold ice-blue eyes. He held his hand out.

"I'm Thomas Balke" he said with a smirk.

"Skye McCall" I replied, shaking it weakly.

"McCall? Like Scott McCall? The guy who-" Tom started.

"Tom" the other guy loudly interrupted. He had jet-black hair and green eyes. "You should save your thoughts for the exam." He continued. Tom didn't even turn to him as his friend stood up and stood beside him.

"I think Skye knows enough about you." The boy continued. I was about to reply when Natalie Martin appeared in the doorframe.

"We're ready" she said.

Stiles's P.O.V

We waited for about an hour in the lunch room. During which we may or may have not raided the vending machines. We expected Skye to come out with the desire for the beach and comments about how much she hated school. Instead, she came out with her 'I'm trying to solve 90 billion piece puzzle in my head' look. Which, contrary to what you might think, is a very common look for Skye.

"Skye? How'd it go?" Scott asked her with a big smile. She gave him a confused look.

"How'd what go?" Skye asked.

"The exam, Skye. What else would I be talking about?" Scott said with a giggle. But Skye's expression stayed serious. "Unless there's something we need to-" but he was interrupted as three other students came out of the waiting room.

"So we'll see you next year huh?" One of the boys with dark hair said to Skye.

"I have a feeling we'll see each other very soon" Skye replied. "Let's hope so" the boy replied with a smirk. Then he walked away, followed by his friends.

As soon as they were gone Skye turned to us with a serious expression.

"We have a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Lydia asked. Skye hesitated.

"I have no idea but it's a big one" She replied.

"That's not an answer" I argued.

"Well then help me figure it out." She replied. "I have their names and I can find out who they are." She continued.

"You don't mean what I think you right?" Scott asked with a concerned look. Skye smiled.

"Of course I do"

Skye's P.O.V

The thing about hacking is that you cannot leave a trail. If you do then you might get... Well arrested. I prefer using others computers that way I don't even have to erase my trail. Thing is, I can't just use one of my friends computers either so we had to take it up a notch. So we or may have not snuck into the school in the middle of the night to use Natalie Martin's computer to access Tom's and his friend's records. Especially ' knows enough about you'. Don't get me wrong but I didn't even know his name and it had been bugging me ever since the encounter. Tom and Victoria definitely suspicious but.. him? I was unsure what to think of him and knowing that all the information I needed was one computer away.. I was going insane.

"Have I told you that this is a terrible idea?" Stiles whispered to my as we climbed the stairs to the upper floors.

"About twenty times, Stiles." I replied.

"What if you're wrong? What if these are just normal kids that set a barn on fire?" Stiles argued."Well A, normal kids don't set barnes on fire and B, if they are innocent they'll have nothing to hide" I replied as I opened the office door.

After about an hour of some hardcore hacking I finally figured Natalie's password out and entered the school records for transferees.

"Stiles! I got it!" I semi-screamed, waking Stiles up from his nap. He bolted to the computer.

"Thomas Balke, Victoria Jones and Jake Lamon" He read out loud.

"Okay so Thomas.. He got adopted when he was seven, his biological parents both died because of .. A animal infected disease. His adoptive brother killed himself when Thomas was twelve and after that his parents got a divorce so he lives with his mother now. A couple of small crimes but nothing too bad." I read.

"An animal infected disease?" Stiles replied. I nodded.

"What if his parents died because of a werewolf bite?" He theorised.

" He was seven. I doubt he would even remember it. Plus, he would have to know about werewolves in the first place to even get to that conclusion." I argued.

"I thought that was your theory" he said.

"Well, we'll discuss it later. We don't have much time." I said quickly ending the conversation. He nodded

"Victoria Jones.. She started taking therapy when she was twelve for her anger issues and her 'family troubles'." I started reading

"Did they submit her to the therapist?" Stiles asked.

I was disturbed by the answer.

"No she... she tried set her house on fire while her family was still in it. She avoided prison only because of her age and the wealth of her family but therapy was a requirement for her release from the police cell." I stopped and tried to decipher Stiles' expression but he signalled for me to keep going.

"That's pretty much it except a few other pressed charges dealing with setting buildings on fire but the charges were dropped before the trial could begin" I finished.

Finally what I really wanted to know.

"Jake Lamon.. His mother died when he was eight, and his father was in prison pretty much his entire life. As soon as he got out he immediately married Jake's mom and then nine months later he was born. There are some reports of abuse towards his mom but nothing that anyone in the house admitted. And now he lives with his dad." I finished.

"No crimes?" Stiles asked. I shook my head.

"He seems like a good kid" Stiles said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. I sighed.

"C'mon. We need to get out of here before anyone sees us" I said trying to ignore how sad Stiles looked. He nodded. It was time to go.

Stiles's P.O.V

"Okay, can you repeat it one last time?" Lydia pleaded. I sighed.

"Thomas' the douchebag. His biological parents most likely died because they weren't strong enough to resist the bite then his adoptive brother killed himself and finally his parents got a divorced. So he lives with his mom" I started.

"Then Victoria's the crazy one. She has an obsession with fire, goes to therapy and has anger issues" Skye continued.

"And Jake, his mother died most likely because of his father who is an ex-convicted asshole" I finished.

"Just one more time?" Lydia smiled.

"Not if you pay me." I said plopping into the chair.

"I still don't see how this helps us" Scott admitted.

"You're not serious, are you?" Skye asked but Scott nodded.

This girl likes to set things on fire for fun. You're actually telling me that you didn't want to know that?" She replied.

" That doesn't make her dangerous it just makes her.." Scott hesitated

"Insane?" Malia suggested.

"Different" He corrected. "And we can handle that"

"What if it's not just that what if she's a werewolf or what if she's some other supernatural being that we don't even know about?"Skye argued.

"You're being paranoid" Scott said. "Look, if anything weird starts happening I promise you they will be our number one suspect. But in the mean time... It's our last summer together. Don't you think we deserve a break?" Scott complied after a second of hesitation. Skye was about to argue but decided not to.

"Fine. But I'm going to prove you wrong"

And unfortunately for beacon hills Skye was right... In the worst way possible.

Author's note

Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the introduction to my fan fiction please leave a review telling what you think about the storyline,the characters, the writing, the length or any other aspect. I would love to hear your opinion but please keep it honest. I will be posting soon so until then I hope you have a great day(s)!


	2. Chapter 1 (part 1)

Chapter 1: Trust

...Part 1

Scott's P.O.V

What I most love about summer is the night. That may sound odd, since the night in Beacon Hills is filled with dangers and monsters of every type, but it's actually very relaxing. For the most part anyway. Most walks I take alone, but every now and again I'll bring someone along. For the most part it's Stiles because, when he's not planning on destroying the people he thinks are psychotic serial killers, he can be very quiet. He likes to think a lot, but if I'm being honest I don't know what goes on in his head. But I've always wondered. On this particular night I had decided to bring him along, for that exact reason. I had seen the doubt in his eyes when I'd told Skye to let Thomas and his friends be. He, being Stiles had kept his mouth shut, knowing that if Skye thought that someone else had even the smallest doubt about the new kids, she'd never stop trying to figure them out. It was just the way she worked. Although I wasn't sure I'd convinced her to stay away. I was sure she was gonna try and stalk them anyway, just to make sure she was wrong. Honestly, I knew that didn't trust Thomas and his friends, I didn't trust them at all. But they hadn't done anything wrong yet, and I really really needed a break from the supernatural. After the ghost riders, seeing how close I was to loosing Stiles and not even knowing it... It had but some serious doubt into me. I wasn't as thrilled to jump right into again. So I was glad that Stiles had respected my decision to keep things the way they were.

The walk began in silence but soon enough Stiles decided to start asking.

"I know you don't trust them" he started.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"C'mon Scott, you lied straight to Skye's face today. The whole 'I see nothing wrong with a girl who could set me on fire while I sleep'. I know you weren't serious." Stiles replied.

I sighed. "They haven't done anything wrong, Stiles" I replied avoiding his question.

"Yet! Scott you know Skye's right. You can't be that messed up and not try to murder somebody." He replied.

"I know but.. Don't you want a normal summer? No monster slaying? Just laying on the beach having fun before we all go to college?" I asked.

"You don't find monster slaying fun?" Stiles joked. I managed a smile and he sighed.

"Look, Scott I want that. I do, but.. What if these people are really, really bad? I wish we could've had a good summer but now they're here. And that's not possible anymore. The quicker we kick their ass the sooner we'll have the summer we deserve." Stiles replied.

I sighed once again. "I guess you're right"

Stiles smiled.

"I always am"

Lydia's P.O.V

With everything that had happened I had considered cancelling movie night. But when I had told the girls they had practically begged me not to. Malia enjoyed movie night more than any of us. It was something I had never understood. She couldn't understand half of the things that the characters did and growled most of the time yet she had never missed any of the movie nights. Maybe it was because of the food, the only good thing house Martin could offer. Netherless, when she asked me not to I couldn't resist her (literal) puppy eyes. Hayden had to be threatened, but eventually she agreed and then Skye had been too terrified to deny. But this movie night would be a lot different, because... Well for a start there was no movie. Why you might ask? Well on the previous movie night Malia.. She didn't enjoy the movie and the tv payed the price. So 'Movie Night' had quickly turned to 'Gossip Night'.

"What's gossip?" Malia asked. "Can I eat it?"

We laughed. "No it's... Rumours" I explained.

Malia nodded slowly, clearly not getting it.

"It's stuff you talk about but it's about other people but you're not sure it's true" I tried again.

"Well what's the point in that?" Malia asked, confused.

"There isn't, Malia. How about instead we just talk. Just not about the things we usually talk about." Hayden intervened.

"What else is there to talk about other than murders and crazy people?" She asked, still confused.

We laughed.

"We could talk about..." Skye started.

Silence.

"What do normal girls talk about?"Malia asked.

The rest of us looked at each other.

"Boys" We all said in unison.

"What about boys?"Malia asked.

"Depends. Like if you had to describe Scott, what would you say?" Hayden asked her.

"That he's the alpha" Malia replied.

Hayden giggled. "Why don't you guys start?" She asked.

"Us? You're the one with the boyfriend!" Skye replied.

"That you both already know. C'mon." Hayden replied glancing over at me.

"I think the only guys either of us are thinking about are Thomas and his friend." I replied grabbing the popcorn.

"Jake" Skye corrected.

"So you agree with Skye?" Hayden asked me.

"Don't sound so surprised" Skye joked.

"No I just... I've never see you disagree with Scott." Hayden replied.

"I think deep down Scott agrees with her too." I replied.

"That, is because I'm right. They are dangerous and they're hiding something" Skye started.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malia asked.

"At the exam. Tom was about to say something about Scott but then 'Mr.I'm too smart for me' stopped him." Skye explained.

We gave her a confused look.

"Jake." She concluded.

"You think Jake is up to something?" I asked.

"I think all of them are. But he's more.. Hesitant. Thomas was willing to reveal more, probably thinking we would trust him, while he was cautious." Skye explained.

"What about Victoria?" Hayden asked.

Skye hesitated. "She's.. Not as smart as the guys. She was trying to gain trust but she couldn't back her story up. The one about the barm, I mean."

There was a moment of silence. "Do you hear that?" Malia asked.

Hayden nodded. I was about to ask when there was a knock at the door. Skye stood up. "It's probably Scott." She said as she headed for the door.

Hayden grabbed her arm. "It's not"

"I got it" Skye reassured. She went up to the door and opened it.

Skye's P.O.V

As expected the door did not open to my brother instead it opened to Victoria.

"Lovely evening, don't you think?" she asked.

"What do you want Victoria?" I asked with non-chalance.

"Why so impatient?" Victoria asked teasingly. "I'm just here to get to know my new classmate better."

"Well, I inform you that your new class mate doesn't need or want to get to know you better, so goodnight." I tried closing the door but she grabbed my wrist.

I glanced at her face and back at my wrist. "Do you mind?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I need to talk to your brother" she replied in a more serious voice.

"Well he's not home." I replied with grit teeth this trying to stop my voice from wavering from the pain.

"Well why don't you call him then? I'm sure he would want to keep his dear sister here alone." She replied with a malicious tone.

"I guess it's good she's not alone then" I recognised the sound of Hayden's voice.

"You should go" I replied finally secure, knowing Hayden was by my side.

Victoria finally let go of my wrist. "This isn't over." She said. Then slowly, she walked away. I shut the door as quietly as humanly possible.

I sighed with relief.

"You okay?" Hayden asked. I nodded. Then I heard a knock. I jumped a little. Hayden signalled for me to open.

"Scott" she explained. I nodded and opened the door for my brother.

"I saw Victoria walk out of here. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Absolutely not" Hayden followed.

Scott raised his eyebrows.

"She was looking for you." I explained.

"She threatened her" Hayden followed again.

"What?" Scott asked. "Hayden, what happened?"

Scott's P.O.V

"-and then she left" Hayden finished.

There was a moment of silence. Malia and Lydia had gone home, but not before I had warned them to call me if anything weird happened. Skye had gone to bed, probably because she didn't want to have to tell me I told you so. I surprisingly calm. It made me feel like a serial killer, because I was so mad that I was calm. I was deciding on what to do and a decision like that... I couldn't think with my own head or Victoria and her friends were gonna be dead within the hour. What would Stiles do? He would probably start uncovering their secrets in a discrete manner. But how could I not try to murder them? What if Hayden hadn't been there? What if-

"Scott I know you're mad but you've got to think this through. If go at them they'll know we're on to them. We got to start working discretely. Keep them under control, so this doesn't happen again." Hayden interrupted my train of thought. I hesitated but nodded.

"Tomorrow we meet up and start digging into their pasts" I said. She nodded.

"I'll let Liam and Mason know" she said standing up. I nodded.

"Goodnight" I muttered.

"Scott?" I turned to her.

"We've got this" I nodded.

'I hope you're right' I thought. 'I really really do'

Skye's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up early. Scott was still sleeping so I decided to go for a walk. I was right, which honestly wasn't surprising. Thomas and his friends were just too fishy to be normal. That was definitely not the problem anymore, now it was figuring out what they wanted. I could only guess and that was definitely not good enough, so I needed more information about them. Easier said than done. If they were part of the supernatural world then it wouldn't have been written in some file, I had to find out first hand. Yes, stalking. But it was low key cautious stalking, so not as bad as real stalking. Not really anyway. First of all I needed to locate them in the first place. But where would they be?

"Good morning" I turned to see Jake walking beside me. Bingo."Little early for a stroll, don't you think?"

"I could tell you the same" I replied. "Are you here to threaten me again or are we jumping to the kidnapping?"

He giggled. "I'm here to apologise" he replied.

I stopped walking. "You are?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Don't be too surprised." He replied. "It's just that Victoria has some anger issues she can't fully control yet."

"Maybe you should get her a babysitter" I replied, starting to continue the walk.

"You just can't take an apology, can you?" He replied with a small smile.

"Maybe if it wasn't coming from you." I replied. "Tell me, did Thomas send you or did she?"

"I'm not their messenger" he replied.

"Doesn't look like it" I said.

"So you just completely lost trust in all of us because of one slip up?" He asked.

"Nah. That would imply I trusted you in the first place, which I don't " I replied.

"What are you doing today?" He asked, completely ignoring my answer.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What are you doing today?" He repeated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that if you give me 24 hours, I'll gain your trust" he replied.

I hesitated. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Always am" he replied.

Freeze frame. Now, what to do? You're probably telling me not to go. Pros to not going? Not getting kidnapped or murdered, not revealing anything about us that could help them bring us down... And let's be honest how could this not be a way to get to know the enemy on their part. But. If I played it smart? I could get information about them while being discrete. Plus, Jake seemed harmless enough...

"Fine. You have an hour"

Malia's P.O.V

The next morning we all met at Stiles's house.

"So where do start?" I asked.

Silence.

"Well, Skye found a lead. Kinda." Scott said.

"Kinda?" Lydia asked.

"She's with Jake" He explained.

Lydia laughed. "C'mon Scott, be serious."

"I am" Scott replied. That stopped Lydia's laughter.

"Why?" Stiles asked for her.

"She thinks she can get him to talk." Scott explained.

"Do I need to tell you how bad of an idea this is?" Lydia asked.

"You try and change her mind. It's impossible." Scott said sitting down next to her.

"True" she replied. "Okay, well has she got anything?"

"Not yet." He replied.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" I asked.

"We wait, I guess." Scott replied.

God, I hate waiting.

Skye's P.O.V

The day started out pretty boring. We continued the walk while I asked him questions.

"Ask me anything and I'll tell you everything I know" he had said. I'd started out pretty basic: family and psychopaths of other sorts.

"How'd your mom die?" I asked.

"She bled to death" He replied.

"After?" I asked.

"A robbery" He agreed.

"Seriously? You're a bad liar" I said.

"That's what happened" he explained.

I hesitated. How do you believe him? I mean how sketchy is that? Knowing perfectly what happened? How do trust someone who's lying straight to your face? But did I really wanna push on how his mother died? Knowing he had to keep that secret for his father? What to do? Thankfully, he made the choice for me.

"My father killed her" he admitted.

I hesitated.

"You couldn't tell the authorities and now you're telling me?" I asked.

"Well, you won't put my dad behind bars. " he replied.

"And how would you know that?" I asked. We stopped walking as we arrived to the entrance of park.

"Because you think that it's none of your business." He explained.

"That is so not true" I lied.

"Really? So what will you do know that you know?" He asked.

I hesitated. "Exactly" he finished.

"Fine. What about Thomas?" I asked entering the park.

"What about him?" He asked in return.

"Everything." I replied.

"That's vague" he commented. "He's my best friend"

"Seriously? Him? Your best friend?" I laughed.

"He's only trying to be cautious, he isn't always an asshole" he replied

"That's arguable" I replied with a giggle.

"He's not as bad as you think" he continued, this time in a sadder tone.

"You don't sound sure" I replied.

He hesitated but then in a happier tone: "I am"

That's were the lies began.

Scott's P.O.V

"I'm going insane, either we start doing something or we go to the beach" Lydia whined.

"What beach exactly?" Stiles asked with a giggle.

The thing about Beacon Hills is that it's hours away from any beach so during the summer most kids had to leave town to have a fun summer. But thankfully during summer the school was left on Natalie Martin's watch and she always allowed us to use the school pool. But Lydia had always wanted to go to a proper beach.

"You know what I mean" she replied.

He kept giggling.

"We should follow them around!" Malia suggested excited.

"That could work" Stiles agreed.

"We don't know where they even are" I reminded.

"Well we'll find them. I swear if I stay on more second in this room I'm going to kill someone"Lydia said grabbing her coat.

Victoria was the easiest to find. Not only had Hayden caught her scent the night before, but she left behind a burning smell. We had decided to split up: Lydia, Liam and I had gone to find Thomas while Hayden,Stiles and Mason had stayed to keep and eye on Victoria and Corey had gone to keep an eye out for Skye.

Thomas had been a lot harder to find, almost like he was hiding, which wouldn't have surprised me. We checked the school records to see where he lived (not stalker-ish at all) but found that he was not home. So we decided to take a look inside his house (again not stalker-ish at all). His house was pretty small, although I wasn't expecting anything more, if anything I was expecting to find a dead body somewhere. His room was very basic. In the corner, by the window there was a simple wooden bed, next to which was a chair that he was using as a nightstand. In the opposite side of the room was his closet and that was pretty much it except few objects scattered on the floor. The room was decent looking. It didn't have anything exceptional (no dead bodies:/ ) which, contrary to what you might think, I found very suspicious.

I started by looking into his closet. His clothes were there (shocker) but on the top shelf there were some boxes.

The first one contained old family pictures, mostly of his parents, and and a few objects that probably belonged to his parents.

But the second.. It was pretty much empty, containing only two things: a videocamera, and a small notebook.

"Lydia? I think I found something" I called. She appeared in the doorway. I pointed to the box. She sat down next to me and grabbed the videocamera. I opened the notebook.

\- DAY 1

Yesterday a fire started in Victoria's house. She barely made it out. She's been acting strange. Her anger issues have gotten so much worse. She's blaming Katy for the fire. She's threatening to do some terrible things to her. He's talking about murder. He's saying Victoria's too powerful to go insane. He wants her powers. How do I stop them?

"Lydia.." I started.

"Guys we need to go" Liam appeared in the door way. Lydia stood up and grabbed the notebook from my hand.

"Put the box back." She ordered as Liam opened the window.

Time to go.

Mason's P.O.V

"She is the most boring human being on this planet" Stiles complained.

"Would you rather she kill someone?" Hayden asked.

"Well" he started. "It would give us something to do."

I giggled. Amazing how Stiles could turn this into a joke.

"She's moving " Hayden alerted.

"Hallelujah" Stiles said.

We turned around to see Victoria walking into an alley. We waited for her to be far enough and then followed her. But when we peeked into the alley, no one was there.

"We got the right place right?" Stiles asked.

BOOM!

There was a flash of light, a scream and then everything went black.


End file.
